LAS TRES CARAS
by tania4528
Summary: esta historia se centra en los enredos amorosos y atracciones que se encuentran en una persona ... esta historia se basa en ciertos contenidos de las cincuenta sombras de grey...también a travez de este fanfic se desarrolla mi imaginación pervertida que tengo hacia ciertas historias. espero que los que lean mi fan fic pueda gustarle es mi primer fanfic que hago así que bueno lean..
1. Capítulo 1

Hola…antes de empezar a leer quiero dejar en claro que estoy fascinado por unos fanfict que me han inspirados hacer el mío, …tras pensar brevemente pensar por unos meses y por meses me quiero referir realmente a 3 días en vela para pensar que realmente quería escribir me sentí como una película me levante un jueves por la mañana y me mire al espejo no lo voy a pensar más lo voy hacer voy escribir, y bueno aquí estoy escribiendo no sé qué se me ocurra tengo tantas ideas en mi cabeza no muy organizadas pero con el tiempo se arreglaran ..Sin más preámbulo dejare que disfruten de mi creativa…por favor si algo les gusta y si no le gusta por favor sin pena a quebrar mis sentimientos dejar en los comentarios…Gracias…

Pd: este fanfict también esta inspirado sexualmente en la película de las 50 sombras de grey…

LAS TRES CARAS

CAP 1

Era un lunes por la mañana y penas iban hacer las 6 de la mañana y el sol ya estaba saliendo, ciertos rayos del sol se empezaron a filtrar por varias persianas de la cortina de aquel cuarto que a un estaba oscuro, Regina Mills quien era una de las empresarias más ricas y poderosas según decía ciertas revistas como Vogue, Golbell. A un dormía tranquila con la esperanza que a un no saliera el sol, es que ser una de las mujeres con más riquezas en el mundo era algo duro, pero esta vez no tuvo suerte su alarma sonó puntualmente a las seis, ella a un quería dormir pero su alarma sonó a un más duro, sin más remedio saco su mano de su tendido y la apago.

No menos de dos segundos de ella despertar ya estaban tocando su puerta, Regina hizo una cara de mal humor infantilmente y grito que quieren...

Era Sídney su fiel mayordomo…respondió con una gran sonrisa, señorita Mills su desayuno la espera, a lo que hizo alertar a Regina y saltar de la cama preocupada y preguntar apresurada acaso que horas son? .

Son las seis y media de la mañana señorita Mills, ocurre algo señorita? La puedo ayudar en lo que necesite—respondió Sídney al escuchar a su jefa tan asustada.

Si respondió Regina más calmada necesito que arregles mi coche y por favor a vises a la empresa de zelena que hoy no iré—respondió Regina casi a gritos entrando a su baño.

Lo hare, necesita algo mas – responde Sídney alejándose de la puerta

No, responde Regina mirándose al espejo del baño mientras se limpiaba su maquillaje que estaba regado por su cara, se admira tal belleza e idolatrándose – soy la mujer más bella más deseada sé que cualquier hombre no se resistiría a mi belleza, a un así pienso por que no han construido un altar o una estatúa en mi honor. Bueno yo sé qué no soy muy santa pero es que soy tan belleza, decía mientras se tocaba la cara admirando su reflejo en el espejo, pero bueno tengo que relajarme tengo todo lo que quiero tengo un amante muy bueno en la cama y en el trabajo a un no entiendo como nunca Leopoldo supo de mi aventura …bueno menos mal que ese pedazo de escoria esta muerto …

En una casa igual de lujosa vivía un joven de quizás unos veinte o quizás más años, era un joven muy caprichoso, mimado, pero muy guapo tenia sin exagerar a más de la población queriendo darle la virginidad a él, era un hombre muy seductor muy limpio se podría decir muy vanidoso, pero cuando se referían a vanidoso no era tratándolo de gay antes bien las mujeres que han podido pasar una noche con él dice que experimentaron la mejor de sus noches. Su nombre era Graham , el a diferencia de Regina era un poco más puntual, se despertaba casi media hora antes de que sonara su alarma, se duchaba y proseguía a escoger su traje en el gran armario que tenía, su armario era tan grande que ocupaba el espacio de dos cuartos y aun así le faltaba espacio, el conoció a regina en un bar de esos cuando hacen la fiesta los empleados ,cuando la vio no pudo dejarla de ver lo había hechizado ,el recuerda que ese dia llevaba un vestido azul hasta la rodilla con escote en los pechos ,se podría decir de que era un escote muy misterioso…y no pudo evitar ver aquel hombre de quizás unos cincuenta años o más, el pudo notar en la mirada del hombre de que no la amaba de que no le hacia el amor como debía ,que no la trataba como debía ,como toda una reina, de que solo la tenía como un trofeo de que la utilizaba como quería y eso a el no le gustaba …¡imbécil! Fue lo que pensó cuando vio como el hombre ignoraba a tal belleza que el deseaba tener arrodillada ante el…

Pero sus recuerdos fueron interrumpidos cuando Su empleada Ruby toco a la puerta de la habitación-señor Graham su desayuno está listo ya puede bajar a comer.

A lo que Graham respondió con una voz fría—gracias espero que al bajar no este fría mi comida señorita Ruby y por favor espero que tengas mis portafolios listos .

A lo que ruby responde reída–no señor pero si no baja por supuesto que se enfriara,y sus portafolios ya están listos en su limosina ..

Graham al escuchar esa repuesta le pareció una respuesta de mal gusto y respondió—ahora los pájaros disparándoles a las escopetas señorita Ruby, no se le olvide que usted trabaja para mí y si mal no recuerdo usted firmo un convenio conmigo donde hay unas cláusulas que usted debe cumplir.

Ruby hizo muecas infantiles detrás de las puerta ella mentalmente agradecía que esa puertas estuvieran cerradas por que así podía insultar al jefe sin el darse por enterado respondió—si señor Graham respuestas así no volverá a escuchar…

Flasback de un recuerdo

Regina y Graham se conocieron en el bar Londres nieves, como se podía saber ese bar era de la hija consentida mimada e idiota de mary Margaret ,ella tuvo que ir por que estaba renovando los cotecles y si ella no iva su esposo armaria otra escena dramática de que ella se estaba acostando con algun empleado de la empresa o de la casa … cuando estaba tomando su mojito sus ojos se abrieron de un golpe cuando vio aquel hombre semimusculoso ,con traje de satin negro cobarta sentarse al lado ,su piel se erizo con tal presencia al lado ..los dos a cada rato se miraban ella se mordia su sensual labio y practicamente se comían con la mirada , tenían buena química se podía pensar,el hombre fue mas atrevido corrió su banca y coloco su mano en el muslo de regina acariciándola haciendo que ella se erizara …

Una mujer tan bella como usted no debe estar sola—dijo Graham rompiendo el silencio

Lo se solo es que mi esposo me dejo aquí sola por que su hija tenia que mostrarle el nuevo estúpido menu –respondio cabizbaja

Entonces su esposo es un idiota , por dejar tan bella sola ,si yo fuera su esposo en este justo momento le estaría haciendo el amor –dijo Graham tomando un Martini...

Este cumplido se podría decir hizo que regina se sonrojara –entonces me estas confirmando que me quieres hacer el amor,pero no se le olvide que soy casada además no se como te llamas—respondio regina llevando su mano a la pierna de Graham subiéndola lentamente hasta la cremallera.

Mi reina soy Graham , y si me encantaría tenerte en mi cama por que déjame decirte ese vestido me da ganas de romperlo ,y hacerte ahora el amor en esta mesa –replico Graham haciendo a que regina se sonrojase a un mas de lo que estaba.

Ellos hablaban y hablaban y quedaron en silencio… cuando de pronto Graham decidio colocar su mano en la pierna y subir esa mano lentamente haciendo a su paso a que regina se erizara , cuando un ¡ nos vamos Regina ya ¡ los detuvo haciendo a que esta pareja tragara en seco…

Afuera del local Leopoldo estaba enfurecido gritándole a regina … pues el había visto cuando los dos empezaron a coquetear cuando ella puso su mano en la pierna de aquel hombre y el hombre respondio a eso .

Calmate ,estamos en la calle –dijo ella tratándolo de calmar

Sabes que tienes razón esto lo debemos de arreglar en la casa, tu estás en tan grandes problemas, y creo que tu lindo rostro tendrá un lindo recordatorio de esto—respondio el fríamente mirándola matadoramente .

Mira sabes que no me amenazes ,y si tu me llegas a tocar un solo cabello estas muerto Leopoldo –respondio ella algo temerosa sin saber que la esperaba en la mansión, sintió un jalón brusco en su brazo y estaban allí en la limosina que iva rumbo a la mansión donde toda esta furia se reventaría como una burbuja de jabón …


	2. Chapter 2

PERDÓN POR LA DEMORA MI COLEGIO ME DEJA MUCHAAAAASSSSS TAREAS

CAP 2

Tal vez la felicidad no está en un hombre la felicidad está en que tu alma este llena de placer con lo que haces si amas algo no te dejes caer por los demás, tu puedes, tu eres más fuerte que tus problemas…

El reloj marcaba las doce y a un se sentía la pesadez del ambiente, vidrios rotos por un lado, retratos, cosas tan materiales que según Leopoldo hacían feliz a Regina pero la verdad no, ella no era feliz con él, ella se había casado con él por obligación por salvar a su familia de la ruina…él no la amaba era como un niño con su juguete nuevo , lo utilizaba y lo dejaba tirado … había discutido con ella , le abofeteo la cara y después la obligo a que hicieran el amor … eso no es amor eso es obsesión y posesión por un cuerpo , no por un sentimiento…

Sabes en la cama eres una diosa –sonreí aquel hombre lleno de placer por haber destruido lo que quedaba de dignidad de Regina.

Cállate! Me das asco – gritaba mientras se recomponía de aquel arrebató de su cuerpo – tu eres el ser más asqueroso que ha podido a ver – se levantó rumbo a la puerta cuando sintió un brusco golpe contra la pared…

Tú cierra la boca, tu eres mi sumisa y yo soy tu amo, porque tú eres una cualquiera, y si quieres el divorcio hazlo pero de esta casa no sales viva –respondió mientras depositaba otra bofetada en la cara de Regina sacándola y tirándola afuera de la habitación.

...

En un vecindario de clase media Vivian dos hombres que eran compañeros de cuarto, los dos eran unos hombre de aproximadamente treinta años, uno de ellos tenía los ojos verdes como las esmeraldas que brillaban con una intensidad increíble cada vez que algún rayo de luz los alumbraba, el otro caballero tenía los ojos azules como el mar dejaban ver lo más tierno de sí mismo y a la vez lo misterioso, uno de los dos se llamaba robín Hood y el otro David jones, los dos estudiaban periodismo ya iván en el último semestre ,para poder hacer su informe tenían que entrevistar a una persona famosa o alguien recientemente importante en la industria como musical como empresarial.

Robín miro a David y lo noto pálido, mientras se servía su taza de café –estas seguro que te encuentras bien ,mírate David estas más pálido y blanco que la propia nieve , lo mejor será que tú te quedes descansando y yo voy a realizarle la entrevista a esa tal ricachona – refunfuño robín al mirar a su amigo.

A lo que David respondió algo débil de lo enfermo que estaba—si será mejor que me quede en casa de verdad amigo gracias por salvarme de este proyecto, cuando este recuperado tendremos que ir a derrochar mi paga en unos chupitos en Londres bar, riendo a carcajadas .

Robín respondió moviendo su cabeza en forma de aceptación—bueno será mejor irme ya no vaya a ser que a la ricachona se le dé por cancelar la entrevista. Dijo robín saliendo de la casa y dirigiéndose al coche.

Mientras que en la empresa Henry & Regina Mills, se podía respirar un aire de miedo todos los empleados de la señorita Mills corrían asustados y apresurados para ocultarse u ocuparse en algo inútil, todos presentían ese escalofrió al escuchar esos tacones sonar sobre el cristalino y limpio piso, cuando se calmaron y respiraron, su tranquilidad se vio interrumpida al escuchar es Tin del ascensor.

Muchos hombres que eran empleados de ella detrás de sus escritores rápidamente y sin pensarlo se levantaban para darle el muy buenos días, y quedar descaradamente viéndole y adorando su esbelto y luminoso cuerpo, algunos discretamente se lanzaban miradas de cómo estaba tan buena la jefa y que como querían tenerla.

Regina solo torcía sus ojos porque sabía lo que ocurría a sus espaldas, y preguntándose mentalmente como es que había contratado a un par de imbéciles para trabajar con ella, pero respiro profundo y abrió sus puertas de la gran oficina.

Regina estaba de espaldas y sintió un escalofrió cuando una persona paso su mano fría por su espalda haciéndola erizar, asustada Regina giro para observar aquel intruso y pasándole el seguro a la puerta.

Llegas media hora tarde –dijo aquel hombre vestido formalmente—me estabas desesperando y pensé que otra vez me dejarías con ganas—susurro aquel pasando su mano por la pierna de Regina.

Sabes que no soy mujer importante, además yo no e firmado ningún contrató y no creo que haya alguna cláusula que me obligue a llegar temprano a mi propia empresa—digo para librarse de tener que besar a Graham—además te he llamado para hablar de NEGOCIOS no para que me coloques en mi escritorio…

Bueno señora Mills que negocio seria—pregunto el hombre curiosamente a Regina mientras esta servía dos copas de champagne de manzana.

Te corrijo cariño señorita, yo no estoy casada estoy viuda –respondió con euforia de una buena líder—además quiero que me ayudes a montar otra franquicia de ropa, perfumes, negocios,viajes,de todo tipo de negocios ,pero tu mi gran amigo necesitare de tu ayuda, y no me refiero a subir el negocio.


End file.
